


Two Witches By The Fire

by NeoStarMun



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Christmas, Confession, Cuddling, F/F, Hot Cocoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoStarMun/pseuds/NeoStarMun
Summary: Lotte warms up Sucy after she spends too much time in the cold, but she gets a bit more than she bargained for.





	Two Witches By The Fire

The winds blew harshly on this most frigid of night as Sucy trudged through the snow. Her very bones shivered, the temperature unbearable. How much further was Luna Nova? Sucy had gone out to collect rare mushrooms, and this weather was perfect for a few breeds of wintry fungi. Unfortunately, she couldn’t say the same for herself. Her coat was clearly insufficient for such a cold climate. Thankfully, she saw lights in the distance. Sucy continued on towards the school  just a little bit faster. 

Sucy burst into the dorms and immediately fell to her knees. She was freezing, numb, and exhausted, but she was thankful she made it. She would quickly find out that she wasn’t the only one.

“What were you doing out there? It’s freezing!” A familiar voice demanded. As Sucy looked up she saw Lotte standing in front of her, cloaked in a blanket. 

Sucy merely shrugged in response. Lotte could see the mushrooms she was carrying, and in all honesty this didn’t really surprise her.

“Well come on, let’s warm you up.” Lotte chimed as she pulled Sucy to her feet.

 

* * *

 

Sucy had always known Lotte to be compassionate, but sometimes it still surprised her. It hadn’t taken her ten minutes to help Sucy into some clean clothes. Now Sucy sat by the fireplace, draped in blankets.

“Here,” Lotte offered, jerking Sucy’s attention to the girl behind her. Lotte was holding two mugs, one of which she was pushing towards Sucy. She could tell by the aroma that it was hot chocolate.

“Thanks,” Sucy said as she took the mug from her and took a small sip. It was delicious.

“Of course Sucy,” Lotte said with a smile, “Mind if I sit with you?”

Sucy shrugged, which must have been more than enough of an answer for Lotte, who immediately sat down and snuggled up to her. She could hear Lotte humming gently. Sucy took another sip of her hot cocoa.

“So, what did you find?” Lotte asked as she nuzzled against Sucy’s shoulder. 

“Geomyces pannorum,” Sucy answered quietly, wondering why Lotte was so close to her, and also why it was putting her on edge.

“What does it do?” 

“Nothing really. I just like it.” Sucy replied with a sigh.

“Is something wrong Sucy?” 

“I don’t know, I’m probably just cold.” Sucy replied half-heartedly, before immediately regretting her choice of excuse as Lotte pushed closer to her.

“Is this better?” Lotte asked as she hugged Sucy gently. Sucy shuddered a bit, prompting Lotte to back away. “Sucy what’s wrong? Is it me?” She demanded, a frown forming on her lips. 

Sucy looked at Lotte. That frown pained her. “I don’t know. I’m sorry.” She replied weakly, pausing for a long time before continuing, “Why do you care so much about me?”

Lotte’s eyes lit up like stars when she heard that. “Sucy, you’re my friend! Of course I care about you!” She practically screamed. “Why does that make you so uncomfortable?”

There was a long pause before Sucy answered. Lotte began to regret her tone, she had been a little harsh. Eventually Sucy sighed gently.

“I’m just… not used to this,” She finally responded. “Nobody else has ever done anything like this for me.”

“Well then let me be the first,” Lotte pleaded, her smile warm and her grip tightening. “Let me care for you, Sucy.” 

Sucy could almost feel the warmth Lotte was radiating. She wasn’t sure what to say, so instead she just nodded. The nod was clearly enough for Lotte, who smiled and hugged Sucy warmly.

“I love you, Sucy,” Lotte muttered before immediately realizing her mistake. “Err, I mean…” She tried to correct, completely at a loss for words.

“...So is that what this is?” Sucy questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

Lotte didn’t even need to respond. Her face was red as a tomato from blush and she was completely breathless. Sucy couldn’t help but cackle at the sight.

“Lotte, are you alright?” 

Lotte blinked a few times before nodding gently. She was still at a loss for words. Sucy rolled her eyes and scooched closer to Lotte. 

“Talk to me, Lotte,” Sucy demanded.

“Right! Sorry…” Lotte yelped.

“So tell me the truth.”

Lotte hesitated at the request. Was Sucy going to force the confession out of her? Knowing her, probably. Lotte already put herself in this situation, she didn’t have much choice.

“I… well… I like you, Sucy. As more than a friend, but I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t think you’d like me, but now here I am telling you, so…” Lotte answered perhaps a little too quickly, before quietly adding, “Please don’t be mad at me...”

Sucy put a finger to Lotte’s lips to stop her from rambling. “Why would I be mad? I’m… actually kinda flattered.” She bit her lip, “And also relieved. I was kinda hoping you’d feel that way”

“Wait, what?” Lotte replied, surprised and struggling to understand what Sucy had said.

Sucy pulled Lotte closer to her and stared into her eyes. “I like you too, Lotte,” She said with a smile that was attempting to look less evil than Sucy’s normal one, but not really succeeding at it. Lotte didn’t mind.

“Seriously?” Lotte questioned, her eyes going wide in shock.

“Yes, Lotte this isn’t a prank. I really do like you.” 

Lotte’s blush was off the charts, and it was honestly adorable. There was a long moment of silence where they simply gazed into each other’s eyes, nobody knowing what to say.

Sucy bit her lip, unsure of herself. Lotte could tell she wanted to say something.

“Sucy, what is it?”

“...Can I kiss you?” Sucy asked quietly. 

Lotte blushed even harder as she nodded. “Yes, I’d like that.”

Sucy smiled as she leaned in to press her lips gently against Lotte’s. Lotte returned the kiss with enthusiasm. It didn’t last very long before they backed away, but the kiss was filled with passion.

“I liked that,” Sucy commented with a smile.

“I did too,” Lotte agreed as she hugged Sucy. Sucy returned the hug, and they squeezed together as close as possible on the couch. The fireplace was a wonderful source of heat, but what made them warmest of all was each other, and the future they would share.


End file.
